L'art et la manière
by Cloe Lockless
Summary: En cinquième année, alors qu'ils commentent un match de Quidditch ensemble pour la première fois, Albus Severus se met à voir Scorpius sous un nouveau jour. Pre-slash. Défi Silencio.


**Titre original :** _Art and Science_

**Autrice :** moi-même, ceci est une traduction de ma propre fic :)

**Lien vers la VO (anglais) :** (ashtétépé-ess 2points 2slashs) archiveofourown (point) org (slash) works (slash) 19373611

**Pairing :** Albus S. Potter / Scorpius Malfoy

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers vient de Rowling et le sujet de josephinestone. Je n'ai pas lu _L'enfant maudit_ et n'y fait aucune référence. Pour moi, Al et Scorpius sont libres de changer de maison en fonction de l'humeur de l'auteur à chaque nouvelle fic :) Ici aucun des deux n'est à Serpentard.

**Note :** Après _Roulette russe _(HPDM), voici une deuxième **fic écrite pour le challenge annuel de la communauté HP-Silencio** sur livejournal : **toute forme de** **dialogue**, communication verbale écrite, ou discours rapporté est **interdite,** pour une longueur de 1000 à 5000 mots. Ceci était ma participation pour 2015.

Dans la situation qui était proposée par josephinestone, Albus commente et Scorpius est probablement sur le terrain en train de jouer, mais ça m'a inspiré autre chose de plus focalisé sur la parole.

Ceci était la première fic entièrement lumineuse que j'ai écrite ! Ça m'a bien débloquée pour en écrire d'autres, je pense. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

xx,

Cloe

* * *

**—**

**L'art et la manière**

**—**

* * *

Avec une mère ex-Harpie de Holyhead et un père encore tenant du titre d'Attrapeur le plus jeune de l'Histoire de Poudlard, on ne pouvait qu'attendre des enfants Potter que le Quidditch leur soit inné. Cela semblait bien être le cas : James avait rejoint l'équipe de sa maison en quatrième année en tant que Batteur ; Lily avait décidé de prendre le poste d'Attrapeuse lors de sa troisième rentrée et passait toutes ses vacances à s'entraîner ; quant à Albus, il avait passé le plus clair de son enfance à se couvrir d'hématomes en chutant de son balai pour enfant et à transformer chaque nouvelle tentative infructueuse en récit épique. Il était particulièrement mauvais. Cependant, s'il n'avait pas hérité de l'aisance de ses parents, il avait, en revanche, hérité de leur passion pour le Quidditch, ainsi que de l'œil critique et des talents journalistiques de sa mère. Il n'avait pas réussi à devenir le plus jeune commentateur de l'Histoire de Poudlard, mais il était entré dans les annales en ayant lancé et concrétisé l'idée de faire diffuser les matchs de l'École sur la RITM afin que les familles qui ne pouvaient pas assister aux matchs puissent néanmoins suivre en direct les exploits de leurs sportifs en herbe.

C'était l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé dès son plus jeune âge : s'il n'y avait qu'un Potter de sa génération qui devait faire carrière dans le monde du Quidditch, ce serait lui. Et il était en bonne voie. Il en eut la confirmation le jour où la petite amie de James lui avait tendu le bras avec excitation pour qu'il y griffonne sa réplique fétiche en guise d'autographe. Commenter était toute sa vie. À la maison, le week-end, il s'emparait systématiquement de la page des sports pour en faire la lecture à la famille. Ce n'était que lorsque James faisait sentir qu'il en avait ras le bol d'entendre sa voix qu'il laissait sa petite sœur prendre la relève, d'un débit hésitant mais enthousiaste.

Même s'il était très exigeant quant à la manière de procéder, c'était le commentaire en duo qu'il préférait. Lily était sa binôme préférée ; Hugo avait été super quand ils étaient petits mais il était devenu capricieux et chiant avec l'âge. La grande révélation de la vie d'Albus, ce fut la première fois qu'il commenta un match avec Scorpius Malfoy.

Malfoy avait été Poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Serdaigle durant leurs troisième et quatrième années. Il volait bien, faisait des passes excellentes, souvent décisives, et avait marqué plusieurs buts remarquables ; mais ce qui le distinguait vraiment, c'était son analyse du terrain. Quelques jours après le premier match de la saison, il s'était retiré de l'équipe active ; il était resté comme potentiel remplaçant quelques temps avant de finir par renoncer définitivement à jouer. Al avait vu son intérêt pour le vol s'évaporer au fil du temps : il restait concentré et déterminé à assurer la victoire à son équipe en toutes circonstances, mais le rythme avait faibli à vue d'œil dans les derniers mois et son jeu, jusque là toujours parfaitement calculé en passes et en attaque avait perdu toute volonté réelle. Peut-être qu'il avait fini par se rendre compte qu'il préférait participer aux matchs en tant qu'observateur qu'en tant que joueur.

Quoi qu'il en soit, et même si Al avait trouvé dommage de voir un si bon potentiel relégué aux tribunes, il avait hâte d'avoir Malfoy pour binôme et de voir ce que ça allait donner. Il ne le connaissait pas très bien en dehors du Quidditch. Ils n'avaient pas tant de cours que cela en commun et des groupes d'amis très différents. Ils se connaissaient à travers le jeu : Malfoy connaissait Al à travers ses commentaires, qui laissaient sans doute transparaître une part de sa personnalité, et Al connaissait les mouvements de Malfoy par cœur. Dès qu'il avait su qu'il allait commenter la rencontre Serpentard/Poufsouffle avec lui, il s'était mis à observer sa manière de se déplacer sur la terre ferme et non plus dans les airs. Ça allait être intéressant de pouvoir l'étudier de près.

Ce jour-là, il allait devoir l'appeler par son prénom, comme le faisaient les professionnels à la radio. Même s'il avait l'habitude de son nom de famille, « Scorpius » lui venait assez naturellement dans sa tête. Ils s'était vus brièvement, la veille du match, pour s'organiser. Scorpius avait l'air à la fois sympa et un peu en retrait, comme s'il était constamment en train de réfléchir mais restait attentif aux gens qui l'entouraient. Son regard clair donnait un air doux à son visage, même si Al le savait capable d'une grande agressivité sur le terrain. Ils s'étaient serré la main comme des professionnels avant de perdre aussitôt leur sérieux. Ils avaient l'air faits pour s'entendre.

Le coup de sifflet retentit et, très vite, Al trouva leur dynamique parfaite. Avec la Serdaigle dont Scorpius avait pris la place, Al avait eu l'impression de devoir lutter pour ne pas être réduit au rôle de faire-valoir – cela ne lui posait pas de problème en soi d'être au second plan, mais Alexia voulait toujours tout contrôler, ce qui déplaisait à Albus, qui trouvait le rapprochement de leurs prénoms pourtant vendeur. L'expérience qu'il vivait avec Scorpius n'avait rien à voir. Ils se transmettaient la parole presque sans heurt, entrelaçaient leurs remarques avec fluidité, savaient instinctivement qui laisser parler quand leurs voix se chevauchaient, évitant des silences, sachant meubler quand l'un ou l'autre avait besoin de boire ou de respirer. Bien sûr qu'il y eut des fausses notes, de temps à autre, mais Al ne sentit jamais de tension ou de malaise s'installer : rien que la promesse d'une belle osmose.

C'était presque dommage qu'ils ne puissent pas discuter. Al se surprit à glisser des regards de plus en plus fréquents vers Scorpius. Il avait hâte que le match touche à sa fin, qu'ils puissent faire connaissance en dehors de leur interaction amplifiée par _Sonorus_. Mais quoique leur complicité publique ne soit qu'un artifice dicté par leur rôle de commentateur, c'était marrant de devenir amis par ce biais. Car ils étaient en train de devenir amis, Al en était certain : impossible d'interpréter autrement l'euphorie intense qu'il ressentait à ses côtés. Avoir l'air complice à l'écoute était un art, c'était leur devoir de commentateurs ce jour-là, mais Al caressait l'espoir que cela aille au-delà de la posture publique.

Scorpius croisa son regard et lui sourit. Cela ne pouvait pas se produire trop souvent, car il fallait qu'ils restent concentrés sur le terrain pour ne pas rater une seconde de l'action, mais comme cela arrivait, c'était forcément une preuve.

Et Scorpius était magnifique. Al se laissa aller au moins à deux reprises à fermer les yeux pour écouter sa voix. Lorsqu'il tournait la tête pour voir ce que son binôme avait repéré à l'autre bout du terrain, son regard s'égarait parfois sur les contours de son visage, ou bien il se laissait distraire par la manière dont le vent ébouriffait ses cheveux. Cette vision tourna un peu à l'obsession. Heureusement, il fallait qu'il se concentre sur le match, et, heureusement encore, il avait plusieurs années de pratique derrière lui et n'avait plus trop besoin de réfléchir pour commenter, ce qui lui évita quelques blancs gênants. Il s'appliqua à repérer les noms des joueurs sur les dossards, laissant ses émotions s'assimiler toutes seules inconsciemment.

Lorsqu'ils prirent leur pause à la 97ème minute, laissant la parole au second binôme pendant vingt minutes, Al se sentait vibrer d'adrénaline. Une fois le _Sonorus_ désactivé, il se retrouva dans un silence qui le mit un peu mal à l'aise. Il avait envie de dire quelque chose à Scorpius mais son binôme était en train de faire un sort à sa gourde d'eau et regardait ailleurs ; Al ne sut plus quoi dire. Lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau Scorpius, celui-ci lui adressa un sourire radieux et Al ne put que lui renvoyer son sourire. Le Serdaigle s'étirait le dos, les coudes en l'air et les mains croisées derrière ses omoplates. Il avait le regard brillant mais il serra les lèvres de manière appuyée. Al compris le message : il voulait se reposer la voix. Après tout, c'était la première fois que Scorpius commentait un match entier. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de parler. Pas tout de suite.

Al croisa les bras sur la rambarde de sécurité et y reposa le menton. Il fallait qu'ils gardent un œil sur la rencontre au cas où l'un des Attrapeurs s'emparerait du Vif d'or avant la fin de leur pause. Scorpius se mit à remettre de l'ordre dans leurs notes sur les équipes. Sans un mot, Al lui tendit un morceau de parchemin qu'il avait l'air de chercher. Quand leurs doigts se touchèrent, et que Scorpius le gratifia d'un autre sourire, Al sentit son cœur s'emballer.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avec ses autres binômes. Il ne put s'empêcher de revoir Scorpius attraper et lancer le Souaffle à travers les airs, tout en tenant son balai d'une main ferme, main qui se contractait distraitement sur son genou à présent, grattant une démangeaison inexistante à travers le tissu de son pantalon. À leur âge, leur silhouette d'adulte commençait à poindre sous leurs traits d'adolescents. Peut-être que Scorpius avait arrêté de jouer à cause des douleurs de croissance. Al espérait que l'autre garçon n'allait pas devenir beaucoup plus grand que lui.

Il se sentit rougir.

Il détourna la tête et inspira profondément. Ça, ce n'était pas prévu et ça n'allait pas _du tout_. C'était loin d'être désagréable, comme sensation, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il releva la tête et balaya le terrain du regard en se mâchouillant l'intérieur de la joue. Ça avait toujours été un de ses fantasmes, de conclure au sommet des tribunes. En troisième année, il avait dragué sa binôme Poufsouffle pendant qu'ils commentaient, avant de se rendre compte que ça n'amusait pas le public très longtemps. Cela ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'il s'était mis à imaginer le corps d'un garçon contre le sien sur les bancs des tribunes quand il se masturbait dans son lit – du moment que ça le faisait jouir. Mais qu'est-ce que Scorpius était sexy…

Al se crispa sur son siège. Il avait fallu moins de deux heures à côté du blond pour que ses hormones dérapent. Il allait falloir qu'il se calme avant qu'on s'aperçoive de l'état dans lequel il s'était mis, ou, pire, que Scorpius se mette à lui poser des questions. Il se savait tout à fait capable de reprendre le fil du match quand ce serait de nouveau à eux, mais former des phrases avec sa voix non-Sonorussée, il ne le sentait pas bien. Il avait la gorge plus sèche que d'habitude. Le moindre mouvement, la moindre immobilité de Scorpius à ses côtés le rendait fou, comme si toute l'énergie qu'il était capable de déployer sur un balai était rassemblée là, à portée de main – comme si Al n'avait qu'à tendre les doigts pour la toucher. Il revoyait ces mains s'emparer du Souaffle, se refermer sur le manche du balai… mon dieu. Il prit une longue gorgée d'eau, salutaire.

Malheureusement, alors qu'il buvait, son traître de regard glissa de côté et croisa celui de Scorpius. Ce dernier l'observait et devant l'intensité que la couleur de ses yeux donnait à son regard, Al avala de travers.

Il allait crever comme un con. Il fit non de l'index quand Scorpius eut l'air de vouloir s'approcher pour lui taper dans le dos ; le blond battit en retraite, levant les mains en un geste d'apaisement, l'air amusé mais prêt à intervenir au cas où la quinte de toux dégénèrerait.

Al reprit douloureusement son souffle et tenta une autre gorgée d'eau, prenant garde, cette fois-ci, de ne pas se laisser distraire par les yeux de Scorpius. Ni son visage. Ni son corps. Il s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, et se risqua à tourner la tête, Scorpius haussa un sourcil. Le bon côté des choses, c'était que grâce à sa quinte de toux, son excitation était retombée. Ce qui était bizarre, c'était qu'avant qu'il ne reprenne contenance et hausse un sourcil, Al aurait pu jurer que Scorpius avait sursauté, comme s'il avait été pris en flagrant délit de quelque chose.

Scorpius détourna les yeux.

Le cœur d'Al battit la chamade. Il avait envie que Scorpius dise quelque chose. Il voulait qu'ils parlent et trouvent un terrain de discussion sûr, pour ramener leur interaction à des échanges normaux, de préférence liés au Quidditch.

Il s'éclaircit discrètement la gorge et étendit la main pour tapoter Scorpius sur l'épaule et attirer son attention, mais il ne put aller au bout de son geste : les cris surexcités de la foule et des deux autres commentateurs les ramenèrent soudain au match en cours. Ils s'emparèrent de leurs baguettes magiques et retournèrent dans le feu de l'action. Ses nouveaux sentiments pourraient attendre la fin du match. Lorsqu'un des Attrapeurs manqua de peu le Vif d'or, Scorpius agrippa l'épaule d'Al. Al se sentit pousser un cri suraigu intérieurement, mais il tint bon.

* * *

…

* * *

Serpentard remporta le match, prenant sa revanche sur l'année précédente face à Poufsouffle. Lorsqu'ils se turent pour de bon, Al ferma les yeux et s'emplit du brouhaha calme des professeurs qui discutaient derrière eux en quittant leurs sièges. Il avait mal au cou et comme un Fléreur acariâtre dans la gorge. Il devait ressentir quelque chose de similaire à ce que ressentaient les joueurs : atterrissant un peu à regret, mais aussi content que le match soit terminé. Il avait adoré la manière dont Scorpius et lui avaient achevé le commentaire, le regard qu'ils avaient échangé avant d'annuler le _Sonorus_.

Il se demanda s'il allait devoir l'appeler Malfoy, maintenant qu'ils ne faisaient plus le show. Essayant de mettre de côté la réaction physique déplacée qu'il avait eu, et qu'il tentait à présent d'interpréter comme un débordement d'enthousiasme dû à l'ambiance du match, il se sentait un peu timide à l'idée d'interagir avec Scorpius sans attentes de public à satisfaire. Ils étaient seuls tous les deux à présent ; enfin, quand les Directeurs de Maisons auraient fini de leur serrer la main.

Lorsqu'il fut temps de quitter la tribune, Scorpius l'attendit à l'entrée des escaliers. Il n'avait pas l'air pressé de retrouver ses amis, ce qui ravit Al un tout petit peu trop. Il mit des siècles à refermer son sac, redoutant le moment où ils allaient partir chacun de leur côté, où ils n'allaient pas trouver de raison objective valable de rester ensemble quelques heures de plus. Il savait qu'il allait se rendre ridicule à tenter de suggérer quoi que ce soit, d'autant plus si les Serdaigles restaient fidèles à leur réputation et préféraient retourner directement au château pour réviser les BUSEs, plutôt que de traîner dans le parc jusqu'au dîner. Mais bon.

Al fit fi de ses inquiétudes et sourit. Plusieurs longues centaines de marches les séparaient encore de ce moment : tout pouvait encore arriver.


End file.
